


poetry

by Izb_Novak



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izb_Novak/pseuds/Izb_Novak





	poetry

there's no end in summer  
she swallows me whole  
all bared teeth and hungry eyes

the corpse of a child is still in that guest room  
stained brown carpets and dust covered blinds haunt my dreams  
innocence tangled in a drunken slumber,  
nothing forgotten but nothing remembered

your god has no vengeance  
offering forgiveness to the wicked, the vile, the cruel  
summer is ancient, boundless, and forever  
sins and virtues alike are scorched by her directionless fury

your payment in blood will not be enough  
i am cast in the shadow of your hanging body  
each birthday lost to floods and storms  
are they a cheap penance?  
a mockery of my bleeding lips?  
my bones ache for reason as she sweeps through me

the locusts have eaten their fill  
hidden in their buzz is the executioner's drum  
summer is coming  
unforgiving  
we are not saved


End file.
